


Hear me

by Nami



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3694451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/pseuds/Nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for prompt #29: "hear".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hear me

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to post this fic on AO3, sorry! Silly and short AoKaga drabble - please, enjoy!

Hear me

Aomine Daiki isn’t the most patient man on the planet but being friends with Satsuki and Kise has taught him to at least try to not burst in annoyance when it comes to friends or family members.

So he tried. Kami-sama knows he tried, has told himself to wait but he simply can’t pretend this situation doesn’t bother him. It’s been three weeks already! He has enough!

Aomine raises his head from the couch where he has been burrowing his face in a pillow for the last few minutes and looks at his boyfriend with a mix of anger and sincere pain on his face. At his boyfriend who’s making them meal in an apron without t-shirt (any other day Aomine would just stare at that beautiful back and arms but not now), completely oblivious to what is happening to the other teen, humming out-of-tune to the lyrics from a song which is currently being played in the radio.

Before Kagami has a chance to start singing again, Aomine growls, “Don’t you even dare to roar after that ‘hear me roar’ part again. My ears are going to explode, you’re too loud, Bakagami!”

Or more like that would be what Aomine would say if not for the expression of pure happiness on Kagami’s face which appears on it every time he sings this stupid song.

With a pained moan Aomine goes back to pressing the pillow against his ears. The things he is doing for love. Someone should give him a freaking medal.

And since Kagami likes to roar so much Aomine will be sure to give him a reason to do that all night long later.

**Author's Note:**

> The song is obviously "Roar" by Katy Perry.


End file.
